Data quality functions may be performed using an on-premise solution and/or a cloud-based solution. Current systems and processes for performing data quality functions may be cumbersome for users to use due to the need to define and store a configuration for each data quality scenario. Also, current systems and processes may not be integrated with other systems and processes such as search-related systems and processes.